The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly to connector assemblies having a bent in place contact.
Radio frequency (RF) connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag systems, and multimedia devices. The connector assemblies are typically coaxial cable connectors that are provided at the end of coaxial cables. However, at least some known RF connector assemblies are directly mounted to circuit boards.
In order to standardize various types of connector assemblies, particularly the interfaces for such connector assemblies, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
Plug connectors, such as those used within the FAKRA standard, typically include a shell and/or outer housing, a dielectric and a center contact. The center contact may define a socket at the mating end for mating with the corresponding jack connector. In conventional plug connectors, the various components thereof, such as the shell, dielectric and/or the center contact, can be machine screwed. However, such processes may be time consuming and/or expensive.